


Baby Just Say Yes

by greentree99, HopefulOpal, kusair



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drama, Epic Love, Family, Fluff, Kids, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Sex, Vodka Cruisers, overdrinking, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree99/pseuds/greentree99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulOpal/pseuds/HopefulOpal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusair/pseuds/kusair
Summary: Two troubled souls meet along the winding path of destiny...Zoro has seen his fair share of heartbreaks, rough days and drunken nights. While Kakashi has lived a life with misery and troubled times.Having spent most of his life shying away behind a mask, ashamed for what he has, he never expected to become entangled in all this. Entangled with the only one who sees him for who he is...Will their relationship last?Will love prevail?And most important of all, will Kakashi get his damned vodka cruiser?





	Baby Just Say Yes

Zoros working at a bar, its not his favourite job, but it puts money on the table. He gets to meet hot lads. One dark and stormy night, Zolo was wiping down some tables when he saw him. And he knew, from that moment, that he has found THE ONE. 

You cant see this mans face, which makes him very sexy. And somehow, from looking into his one visible eye, he still knew he was the one. This man has also clearly been preloading. He stumbles to the bar. This stranger asks for a drink. Now, Zoro knows he cant serve drunk people, but he cant resist that sweet voice and that sweet sweet eye. He pours him a vodka cruiser. "For you, sexy." *wink*

CHANGE OF POV

Kakashi wakes up the next year. Hes been in a coma for one year from drinking too much alcohol and hitting his head. He blinks three times. Sitting on a seat next to the bed is a sexy greenette. 

"Am I dreaming? Doushite?"

"Nani the fuck! Your awake! Im the bartender who gave you alcohol poisoning a year ago. Youve been in a coma ever since. Ive been by your side all this time because I think I love you. I know I only interacted with you for 15 seconds but...my feelings are strong. Please accept them."

Kakashi's kokoro goes doki doki. 

"Ive never felt this way before. Will you marry me?" Kakashi articulated.

Zoro gasped. "I am the luckiest man in the world! Of course!"

5 YEARS LATER

"Hurry up kids, or your going to be late for school!" communicated Zoro, wearing a frilly apron.

"Have you guys got your permission slips? Your lunches? Remember to call 911 in an emergency!" verbalized Kakashi, wearing a frilly apron.

"Naruto and Luffy are going to be fine, sweetie." 

Zoro reaches out and touches his husband's covered cheek with a tender smile. He goes in and plants a kiss on Kakashi's facemask. 

"I know. Thanks snuggle-kun."

"No problem, sexy wexy ninja winja."

The children were dropped off. Kakashi came home to find Zoro's loving embrace.

They then had sex. It was really steamy. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe around alcohol otherwise u might have a year-long coma. jk but actually stay safe.


End file.
